Derby Harrington
? ? ?Jack Thompson is a character in Bully Beta, and is the leader of the Lawyers. He was voiced by John Bruce Thompson the video game anti Acvist. BETA BULLY DESCRIPTION! ALL THIS IS FROM THE BETA VERSION OF BULLY! Jack Thompson has grey hair and prominently black eyebrows. Like all the Preppies, he wears Aquaberry clothing, a sweater vest in the summer and a long sweater in the winter. He also wears gray slacks and a dark gray vintage hunter's cap in the wintertime. He's a medium-sized student, and is slightly shorter than his friend and bodyguard Bif Taylor. He bears a slight resemblence to the character Sebastion Valmont from the movie Cruel Intentions. Both of them posess light hair with dark eyebrows, and their facial features are very similar.? Characteristics Jack Thompson, which is pronounced "John Bruce Thompson" like the English city, is the most 'blue blood' of the entire Preppies clique. His family is one of the main benefactors of the school already, and the Preppies fraternity house is even named "Harrington House". Although not much is known about his family life, it can be deduced that they are involved in the oil business. Billboards for "Harrington Oil" can be seen at the Carnival's go-kart track. The Harringtons may also own stock in Aquaberry; Aquaberry brand sweaters are acceptable by the Bullworth Academy dress code, and Derby can be seen on posters in the Aquaberry outlet store, modelling the clothes. He is apparently a Republican, as he insults Bif by calling him a "filthy Democrat".Welcome to the crackhouse welcome me to the crackhouse i sell crack and seagulls what's up? dddddddogggg! derby harrington out? Derby is arrogant, snobbish and mean-spirited even by Lawyers standards. He berates Bif after he loses a boxing match against Jimmy. He's also a master manipulator, however, unlike Gary he has no interest in running the school. Whereas the other clique leaders apparently come to like Jimmy, Derby never loses his contemptuous manner, nor does he ever treat Jimmy with respect unless threatened or forced to. Although betrothed to his cousin, Pinky, he no-shows a date with her. Derby apparently has had an affair with his nanny in his past, but was caught and beaten for it by his father. During the Beta Jack Thompson beta name was Jack Thompson. You got me fucked up if you didn't already no.... Beta version Role in game Jack Thompson makes his first appearance during This Is My school!, when David Jones sees him in the Cafeteria flirting with Lola and conversing with Beta version of Tad. Jack Thompson later appears during Jimmy's fight against Beta Russell in The Hole in a wall, accompanied by Pinky and John Dark. Jack Thompson is a meeeeeeeeeen meeeeeen character he'll eat yo bath salt and smoke crack if you bought some he also is over powered cause he grabs you and bash your head with video games saying how evil they are you then wake up in a hospital with lots of clones of Jack Thompson with suits on beating yo ass when you walk around you think they can be easy like the ingame gangs but they are very very hard even when you download hacks for godmode doesnt work He also has a hack shield so if you open your hacks or any trace of hacks the game will auto save in that place all the other files will be deleted and then the game will close since hacks are opened. During Chapter 5, Jack Thompson is the one who manages to convince Jimmy that spraying graffiti on the roof of Town Hall is a good idea. Later in that chapter, the Preppies gym is vandalized, and Derby refuses to consider that anyone besides the Greasers were responsible. Jimmy manages to get photographic proof that the Townies were the real perpetrators, but Derby refuses to look at the pictures. Finally, during the school-wide riot, Jimmy finds Jack wearing a smoking suit while hiding out in Harrington House, seeming to be entertained by the video game riot when Obama followed his letters and banned them starting with C.O.D for being in the Illuminati that's right I said Illuminati COD is in the Illuminati so is GTA. Strangely, he appears after the mission Shutting down ROCKSTARGAMES, applauding Jimmy with many other students, which seems to be well out of character for him. Meeting Derby During Free Roam He will beat beta jimmy up and then he will kick yo ass twice and when you see him somehow Jimmy the character you're playing as will just lay down and beg not to be harmed and he's out of harms way. Jack Thompson then spit on his shoes and beat him up again. Beta Trivia Jack Thompson waz here Harrington, Derby Harrington, Derby Harrington, Derby Harrington, Derby Harrington, Derby